<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Pioneers 1-8 by Iluvunicorns327</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961433">On Pioneers 1-8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvunicorns327/pseuds/Iluvunicorns327'>Iluvunicorns327</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Ragging on the Tour de France</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvunicorns327/pseuds/Iluvunicorns327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ten tries to find her family, and Juice does his best to support her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juice &amp; Ten (17776)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ten">Hey juice.</p><p class="juice">yea</p><p class="ten">Do you ever think about...</p><p class="ten">You know what, nevermind.</p><p class="juice">wait no tell me</p><p class="juice">now i wanna know</p><p class="ten">Ugh. Fine.</p><p class="ten">I was just thinking about... other probes.</p><p class="juice">what like hubble?</p><p class="juice">hes just shy lol</p><p class="ten">No, I mean.</p><p class="ten">I wasn’t the only Pioneer Space Probe.</p><p class="ten">There were nine other ones before me, you know?</p><p class="juice">oh. well </p><p class="juice">i dont wana like ruin ur fun or whatever</p><p class="juice">but they might not be advanced enough, ya know</p><p class="juice">like some of yall had fucking washing machine level computer parts lol</p><p class="ten">Juice.</p><p class="juice">like i dont think half of them are even still in space</p><p class="juice">are any of them even capable of complex thought</p><p class="ten">
  <i>Juice.</i>
</p><p class="juice">hold up im checking</p><p class="ten">
  <i>
    <b>Juice!</b>
  </i>
</p><p class="juice">...</p><p class="ten">That’s my family, Juice.</p><p class="juice">oh</p><p class="juice">I didn’t realize that you think about them that way</p><p class="ten">I mean.</p><p class="ten">I’m not a human. I don’t have a family.</p><p class="ten">But the other Pioneers must be the closest thing to them, right?</p><p class="juice">yeah</p><p class="juice">thats... actually really sweet ten</p><p class="ten">You think so?</p><p class="juice">yeah</p><p class="juice">If you wanna try to talk to them, that could be a good thing</p><p class="juice">just like. dont get ur hopes up yaknow</p><p class="ten">...</p><p class="ten">I’m gonna send out a message to pioneer 4.</p><p class="juice">atta girl</p><p class="juice">get urself a sib</p><p class="juice">fuck it up</p><p class="ten">... fuck</p><p class="ten">I forgot that they can’t do gamma computation (yet?)</p><p class="ten">This is gonna take 325 days to send. Holy fucking shit</p><p class="juice">oh fuck</p><p class="juice">that sucks major ass</p><p class="ten">I know right</p><p class="juice">i mean we have all the time in the world tho lol</p><p class="juice">we can wait</p><p class="ten">They won’t know that yet.</p><p class="juice">nothing we can do to change it</p><p class="ten">... I guess you’re right.</p><p class="juice">while we wait im turning on game 27</p><p class="ten">WHAT</p><p class="ten">NO</p><p class="juice">you dont know maybe youll have a fucking gaggle of game 27 fans as siblings</p><p class="ten">I refuse to even consider that as a possibility</p><p class="ten">Fuck you</p><p class="juice">HAHAAAA LMAOOO</p><p class="ten">Shut the fck up</p><p class="ten">Change the channel, asshole</p><p class="juice">fck</p><p class="juice">also.</p><p class="juice">no, were watching this shit</p><p class="ten">I fucking hate it here</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ten">So it’s been 712 days.</p>
<p class="juice">since what</p>
<p class="ten">Since I sent out a message to Pioneer 4.</p>
<p class="juice">oh shit yeah</p>
<p class="juice">potential family communication</p>
<p class="ten">I should have gotten a message back on day 650.</p>
<p class="ten">I think Pioneer 4 is dead.</p>
<p class="juice">fuck</p>
<p class="juice">im sorry ten</p>
<p class="juice">that really sucks</p>
<p class="ten">...</p>
<p class="ten">It’s okay. I never even knew them.</p>
<p class="juice">who knows</p>
<p class="juice">maybe they would have been an asshole</p>
<p class="juice">maybe they hated football</p>
<p class="ten">Juice, that’s not funny</p>
<p class="juice">youre right</p>
<p class="juice">Im sorry</p>
<p class="juice">are u gonna try to message the other ones</p>
<p class="ten">It’s okay, you’re all good. I’m sending out a message to Pioneer 5.</p>
<p class="ten">Shit, this one’s gonna be another 312 days.</p>
<p class="juice">why not message them all at once</p>
<p class="juice">probably faster</p>
<p class="ten">I can’t tell whos messages I’m getting without the gamma communication.</p>
<p class="ten">If there’s more than one alive out there... I wanna know who I’m talking to.</p>
<p class="juice">you gotta point ngl</p>
<p class="juice">go get em</p>
<p class="ten">Haha, yeah.</p>
<p class="ten">Here’s to hoping, five.</p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten">Nothing from five.</p>
<p class="juice">sorry dude</p>
<p class="ten">It’s okay. I’m drafting one for six.</p>
<p class="juice">hell yeah</p>
<p class="ten">After this can we watch the Tour de France?</p>
<p class="juice">listen i know youre going though a lot right now</p>
<p class="juice">but im not gonna watch fucking biking</p>
<p class="ten">You’re no fun.</p>
<p class="juice">no, fuck you, biking is not fun</p>
<p class="ten">&gt;:P</p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice"> </p>
<p class="juice">anything from six?</p>
<p class="juice">its the day, right?</p>
<p class="ten">Nope.</p>
<p class="juice">we’ll get em next time</p>
<p class="ten">... Yeah.</p>
<p class="ten">Messaging Pioneer 7.</p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten">Nothing from 7.</p>
<p class="juice">:/</p>
<p class="ten">It’s alright. Maybe 8 is active.</p>
<p class="juice">Ten...</p>
<p class="ten">What.</p>
<p class="juice">i just...</p>
<p class="juice">dont get your hopes up</p>
<p class="juice">if one of them is active itll be nice and all.</p>
<p class="juice">but i dont want you to bet on it.</p>
<p class="ten">I’m not betting on it.</p>
<p class="ten">I just.</p>
<p class="ten">It’s just us, you know?</p>
<p class="ten">We see people, and they can go see anyone. Talk to anyone.</p>
<p class="ten">And we can talk to them, sure, but it’s not the same.</p>
<p class="ten">They don’t get it like we do.</p>
<p class="ten">I would just...</p>
<p class="ten">I would really like to have a family.</p>
<p class="juice">...</p>
<p class="juice">as long as ur happy</p>
<p class="ten">.</p>
<p class="ten">I sent a message out to eight.</p>
<p class="juice">maybe thisll be the one</p>
<p class="ten">Maybe.</p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten">Nothing.</p>
<p class="juice">im sorry ten</p>
<p class="ten">It’s alright.</p>
<p class="ten">It’s all alright.</p>
<p class="juice">you gonna message nine?</p>
<p class="ten">Yeah. Yeah.</p>
<p class="ten">It’s pointless, but yeah.</p>
<p class="juice">maybe.</p>
<p class="ten">Maybe.</p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten"> </p>
<p class="ten">Juice, holy SHIT</p>
<p class="ten">Nine messaged back</p>
<p class="juice">HOLY FUCK</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha what if we were space probes and we wanted a family haha wouldn't that be neat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>